Different Perspective - Princess Nausicaa
by duckish
Summary: Princess Nausicaa tells her side of her meeting with that guy... Not very good summary, forgive me!!!


1 Different Perspective  
  
1.1 Princess Nausicaa  
  
Greetings! My name is Nausicaa. Actually my name is Princess Nausicaa Calypanera Anjuliana etc… It's all full of ancient meanings and such. It is all very boring and quite tedious. Whenever someone wishes to petition the court, a poor herald has to parrot off every one of my five or so brothers' names, their wives, their children, and my three sisters' families as well as all of our titles. I am not sure what my dear parents were thinking.  
  
Anyway, you wished to know about the King of Ithaca, Odysseus. I can quite easily remember that day. It was quite…memorable. I shall now tell you exactly what I did and felt that day. I'm not very good at this, so forgive my errors. Remember; I am no bard, so shut up and listen! Let's see, that morning was a fairly nice one; sunny and clear; but a bit windy. I was in bed, asleep, in the wee hours of the morning…  
  
As I slept, nestled between my two best maids (Arianna and Sofi), an odd dream swept into my sleep-muddled mind. It was my dear friend; and she was standing in the river that runs by the old mill just a few miles from the palace. She was kind of hazy, so I walked closer. I called to her and asked what she was doing in the water. She then did something she never does, she told me to wash my clothing in the very river she was standing in. She despises washing clothes, so it probably was slightly odd. But, hey; she was standing in a twenty or so foot deep river, her feet were barely submerged, and she was still hazy.  
  
The dream than faded quickly and I was pulled back into consciousness. I am not really a morning person, so I took my time getting up. Listening to my father's birds in the aviary is very relaxing. Than Sofi saw that I was awake and pressed a cup of good hot tea into my hands. Sipping cautiously, I discovered that it was mint, and strong. Just the way I like it. Smiling my thanks at Sofi, I sipped at the soothing, yet awakening, brew as I thought about the little of the dream I could remember.  
  
Just as I finished up my tea, I decided that the dream had been right. My unmarried brothers were starting to smell bad. Really bad, very nasty, horribly disgusting, Oh Lord, what the heck is THAT?!? Call it whatever you like, it is NASTY! They smell like the small herd of pigs we keep. No, they smell worse. Rotten onions. Or eggs.  
  
I stood up to allow Arianna to dress me. She held up a pretty deep blue dress with a lovely light blue shawl to cover my shoulders. Unfortunately, it was a hot summers day and the dress was of a heavy material. Seeing me shake my head sadly, Arianna smiled, and held up a black pearl studded summer gown that was perfect for both running and a formal dance. It came with a beautiful scarf for my hair. I nodded, and Arianna and Sofi helped me slip into the gown.  
  
After finishing my hair, the two slipped away and I started to dash about the hallways, trying to find my parents. I found my nursemaid instead.  
  
"Nausicaa! What are you doing? Running? I think not."  
  
She then proceeded to give me the lecture on how princesses must be stately and regal. I get this one nearly every day. I could repeat it here verbatim, but I don't think you would be very interested.  
  
Escaping from the aged nurse, I discovered my mother spinning with her maids and father talking to her from the door. He was preparing for another boring meeting with some strange people. I don't know what they do in there, but I don't intend to sit through one of them to find out.  
  
Flattery and a bit of tricky talking got them to let me go to the river. The fresh air should be a blessing and my servants will enjoy the outing. Mother turned it into a picnic, and gave me some olive oil for bathing. A few hours later, we had finished the laundering and were playing with a ball. One of the maids missed, and it landed by the river. When she, giggling, went to get it, she discovered a man lying there. Giving a shriek that would raise the dead; she scrambled back to our group, babbling incoherently.  
  
The unclothed man rose and (thank the gods) covered himself. He called to me, and I went to see what he needed. After all, visitors are a gift from the great god Zeus, and must be treated well. His flowery speech convinced me he must be a highborn, because you cannot learn the mannerisms of court. The subtle clues told me he was very highly ranked, but even then I did not guess he was a king.  
  
My maids helped me to get his into the mule cart we had brought to hold the linens, which the stranger now rested upon. When we reached the palace, they helped him out and, presumably, into a bath. I never saw him again.  
  
My parents later told me whom he was and that they had sent him home in one of our world-renowned watercraft. Thinking on it later, I should have realized who he was. He did have a kingly aura about him, but I didn't think anything of it at the time. Meeting his was not the best thing that ever happened in my life, but the meeting is burned into my memory. I should like meeting him again, preferably with both of us wearing clothing. 


End file.
